


Reunion

by Tortue_Souris



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortue_Souris/pseuds/Tortue_Souris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's reunion with Eggsy isn't exactly how he had imagined it would be. OS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear reader !
> 
> Here is my modest contribution to the Kingsman Fandom, I hope you will enjoy it :) If you do or if you don't, please let me know your opinion in a comment !
> 
> The idea of this story came from this prompt :
> 
> Imagine Person B of your OTP actually wears contacts. One day they end up losing them and has to wear actual glasses. When they meet with Person A for a date, A can’t stop staring at B because they look adorable/hot in glasses, which makes B blush.
> 
> Enjoy !

Harry Hart was sitting at a small table, in a corner of one the finest restaurant of London. Lost in his thoughts, his eyes were flying from the menue to a pocket watch and back to the menue again. The table was set for two and he was thinking about the person who will soon come and sit in front of him.

Eggsy Unwin. A fascinating person. He reminded him so much of his father, who was a very dear friend of him, liked and missed. However, there was something different in his child, something more... wild. Mr Unwin would have been a very good Kingsman agent of course, but it seems like Eggsy had it all in him already. He owned the strength and the generous heart of his father but he had a fierce sense of justice and was ready to do everything to defend his convictions. There was a fire burning inside him, you could see it in his eyes when he was staring at you, standing in all his determination. But he wasn't unfairly violent, he wasn't cruel and he looked at the world and at himself with a sense of derision that always surprised Harry. He was different from all the agents they had trained before, but that somehow pleased him, especially since he was one of the best pupil.

Recalling all these souvenirs, Galahad smiled. He was looking forward to meeting his protege again. He hadn't seen Eggsy for a few months and, though he had followed the last Kingsman Society events, he had no idea if the teenager was changed and what he would look like.

However, there was a massive problem : Eggsy believed him dead. And obviously he didn't know who had sent him an invitation.

This is why, above all, he was terribly worried and feared his reaction. He knew the boy was deeply kind yet he was also impetuous and stubborn, therefore Harry expected everything from him and kept on looking anxiously at his watch.

Turning his head to stare at the restaurant's door, his eyes were attracted by a young man who had just stepped in the slightly crowded place. His heart made a little lope in his chest : he would have recognized a Kingsman suit meters away.

"Dear lord" whispered him.

Since then, he was believing Eggsy would appear in his gaudy sweat shirt, with his large winged nike and his cap, just like he used to be before he started Kingsman training. But he was definitely wrong, for he was wearing a handmade suit, made to measure. His hair was miraculously combed, his tie was perfectly adjusted around his neck and the expensive fabric attractively fited his body, making him look like a model in a mode magazine. And the way he was slightly leaning on an umbrella wasn't to contradict this impression.

But there was one detail that particularly caught Harry's attention : he was wearing glasses. This added the final touch in his transformation. Eggsy was no longer a rebel teenager from the suburb but a young man full of self confidence, charm and elegancy. He had left a boy hiding his insecurity behind a blameworthy behavior only to find today an accomplished man, in whom was remaining only the best of his past : his bravery, his kind heart and his mind's youthfulness. The glasses were softening his implacable face, revealing in him a kind of... He couldn't say vulnerability, but it was definitly a sensitivity, a sense of compassion. He looked strong and soft, responsible but light, mature but full of humour and happiness.

Eggsy followed the waiter to the table and froze when his eyes met Harry's one, whom heart beat immediatly bolted. Behind the clear glasses, Harry saw the green iris fill with contained tears.

"Good evening Eggsy" he said, softly.  
Eggsy seemed to struggle with his words before he was able to articulate a "You" with a strangled voice. Harry opened his mouth to whisper an apology but he was cut by Eggsy low voice.   
"You bastard.  
\- Listen, I am deeply sorry to...  
\- Shut up. "Manners maketh man" yeah? Well this... This... doesn't look like fucking manners to me! So if you give a fuck 'bout your reputation let's work everything out outside from there." he turned back and left without a second glance.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. What had he done? He was right to expect a violent reaction from the young man. However he couldn't reproach him anything : he knew he was counting for him, after all he was the one who, in a way, saved him from himself, so he understood perfectly how hard it was for him to discover he had been abused on something as important as his own death.

He slowly stood up and walked reticently to the door. When hestepped on the sidewalk, he found himself facing Eggsy : his fists and his jaw were tight, his look inscrutable. "You... really are a bastard". At Harry's surprise, the young agent grinned and strongly hugged the other man. Harry, surprised, remained motionless. The hug lasted longer than necessary and he felt a chill run along his spine. When Eggsy stepped back, his face was shining with happiness.

"You got me! You gotchus all! You really are a fucking bastard! But you know what? I forgive you, 'cause you came back and it's too good to see you to be angry against you.  
\- Well, thank you I suppose ? hesitantly answered Harry, smiling back. His pupil hasn't lost his frank way of speaking.  
\- Yeah, you should be grateful, and not only for that. While you were taking your nice little holidays, I discovered Arthur was a fucking traitor, I killed him, then I had to cope with a crazy genius and I happened to save the world, listed him idly.  
\- Oh really? But what were Merlin and Roxy doing during all this time? asked Galahad, mocking.   
\- I supposed they helped, a tiny bit...  
\- Don't worry Eggsy, I followed your exploits. And I am. I am very proud of you. You deserve more than anyone to be a Kingsman agent. Bravo."

Eggsy brightly smiled and Harry couldn't help but thinking how cute he was with these glasses.

"C'mon, we gotta celebrate your come back!! There's a nice pub not far! Plus you owe me some explanations!" he loosened his tie and raised his hand to take his glasses off but Harry impulsively put his hand on his arm to stop him. To Eggsy's questioning look, he answered ackwardly, slightly blushing, that he thought it was looking good on him, as did his suit. The young man didn't answer, but he looked somehow pleased.

Harry followed Eggsy inside the small, crowded and noisy pub. It wasn't the kind of place and atmosphere he liked, but he was determined to make an effort for him : he owed him that at least.

They sat in a corner and ordered two beers, just like the first time they met. However they both had walked a long way since that day. The conversation went on on how Galahad survived and how he faked his death. The process was sophisticated and hard to explain and he was /feeling/ Eggsy wasn't following what he was saying anymore when something suddenly touched his ankle, something that seemed to be Eggsy's foot. He tried to remove his leg, unsuccessfully.

The young man was staring at him behind his glasses and, as he asked an "and so?", Harry realised he had stoped talking. "A-And so, he continued, when the bullet...  
\- When the bullet?" repeated Eggsy, raising his eyebrows. Harry swallowed nervously. The foot was slowly rubbing his ankle and he was considering the time he had left before he would lose his composure, stuck as he was in the green eyes shining behind the glasses.

The waiter who slid behind them saved him. Harry grasped the occasion to escape Eggsy's look by ordering two other beers. He wasn't sure, but he saw something like a smirk draw itself on his friend's face. However the foot was still on his leg and the glasses still sublimated Eggsy's gaze. All of this was becoming really too much for him and the toilet seemed to be the only remaining salvation. He muttered something about going to the bathroom and quickly left the room, even though he was blaiming himself for acting in a way that was in a total contraction with his gentleman's standards.

Leaning against the edge of the sink, he stared at his reflection in the mirror. Why wasn't he able to control himself anymore? He simply couldn't let his feelings overrun his mind. What was he even imagining ? Their relation wasn't of this nature at all. He was way too old. And Eggsy had others interests. Probably a girlfriend already. He had to reason himself, quickly and once for all.

He looked down in the sink and washed his hands with cold water. He suddenly startled when he felt someone embrace his waist. He raised his head to discover Eggsy gazing at him in the mirror. "E-Eggsy? Wh-what are you...  
\- Sshh... whispered the young boy in his ear. There're things... I thought I should have... try... before you died... But now you're back, I won't let you escape again..." As he spoke, he slowly slid his hand under Harry's shirt. The man tried to protest, but the cute, soft and gentle eyes reducted him to silence. Eggsy rested his head on his shoulder. "I believe I might... fancy you" were the words the uttered at the same time before Harry turned round and the space between them vanished in a kiss. 

oOoOoOo

The small dog ran up the stairs, in quest of any living human who could feed him. His master had forgotten him and he was beginning to be hungry. Following his smell, he pushed an ajar door with his muzzle and penetrated the bedroom. Loudly breathing, he turned around the bed. His weak yaps remaining ignored, he took the dangerous decision to jump on to the bed. Heavily landing on the mattress, he found at last his master's face and started to clean every bit of skin his tongue could reach. He obtained only mutterings, so he decided to choose another victim and repeated the operation with the man his master was holding.

Opening his eyes, Harry raised his eyebrows.  
"Eggsy, you were supposed to educate this dog..."  
The young man completely woke up and sat up.  
"Wh-No, J-B! J-B get down!" he tried to grasp the dog but the pug slipped to the edge of the bed and sat there, barking. Harry and Eggsy shared a look and laughed joyfully.


End file.
